Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, video equipment, and telephone systems are used to increase productivity and reduce costs in processing information in most areas of business, science, and entertainment. The electronic systems often utilize a number of methods to convey information including audio, video, graphics, and so on. Accurate and clear communications of information are typically important for proper processing and utilization of the information. However, there are a number of factors that can impact accurate communications of information, including lack of coordination among diverse communication components in a communication network.
One approach to communication coordination is to utilize standardized protocols to facilitate interoperability of diverse network components. Traditional approaches often organize and format information in accordance with a protocol based on communication functions of the network system. Some conventional communication protocols include multiple layers organized in a hierarchy in which a lower layer serves the one above it (e.g., Open System Interconnection (OSI) model, IEEE 802.11 compliant model, etc.). The model and protocol can include a physical layer and a data link layer. The physical layer sets out the electrical and physical coupling specifications between a communication network hardware device and a transmission medium. The physical layer is typically below the data link layer in the hierarchy. The data link layer is directed at network node-to-node information transfer, including defining a protocol for flow control between node devices and defining a protocol to establish and terminate communication connections. Communication networks compliant with IEEE 802 standards such as 802.3 Ethernet, 802.11 Wi-Fi and 802.15.4 ZigBee operate at the data link layer.
Some traditional approaches divide the data link layer into a medium access control (MAC) layer and a logical link control (LLC) layer. The LLC layer is responsible for controlling error checking, frame synchronization, and network layer protocol identification. The MAC layer controls how devices in a network gain access to a medium and permission to transmit data. One aspect of media access control is link adaptation in which modulation, coding, and other signal parameters are matched to features, characteristics, and conditions on a communication link. However, traditional link adaptation is often limited and does not adequately address the complexities of network link conditions and demand for improved network communication performance.